Active calcium silicate has the advantages of high porosity and strong adsorption and thus it is an excellent paper making material, and may be used as paper functional filler, retention agent and thickening agent in paper production.
Studies have shown that the main reason for active calcium silicate having such properties lies in that the active calcium silicate in the form of powder particles is honeycomb micron particles composed of nano-lamellar bodies combined with each other. However, the nano-lamellar bodies have edges which show strong nano-properties and adsorption with each other. Thus they are easy to agglomerate and generate large flocculated particles. For a paper making system, large flocculated particles generated by active calcium silicate particles agglomeration will result in difficult sieving during production, and meanwhile the large flocculated particles in the active calcium silicate entry into paper is easy to cause powder-dropping of paper and paste version in printing process. Therefore, in order to improve the functional properties of the active calcium silicate, their particle diameter must be controlled, to reduce or eliminate large flocculated particles generated in the active calcium silicate as far as possible and meanwhile reduce particle diameter of the active calcium silicate.